gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Caine Soren
Your Highness King of the FAYZ Napoleon Baby Dada Daddy Father Fearless Leader |power =Telekinesis |bars =4 |age =14-16 |parents =Taegan Smith Connie Temple Mr. and Mrs. Soren |siblings =Sam Temple |fate =Deceased |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster |romance =Diana Ladris |affiliation =Coates Academy Perdido Beach }} Caine Soren, born David Temple, is a main character in the Gone Series. Sam's twin brother, Caine is obsessed with power and frequently tries to take over Perdido Beach with the Coates students until moving to an island. There he makes love with Diana, which leads to his daughter, who becomes possessed by the Gaiaphage. Caine sacrifices himself to stop her, leaving behind a letter that falsely puts the blame on everything done in the FAYZ on Caine, freeing everyone from criminal charges. His birthday, like his twin Sam, is on November the 22nd. Description Caine is the son of Connie Temple and unknown father, and the younger fraternal twin brother of Sam. He has dark brown hair and dark eyes, and has an expensive haircut until he becomes forced to cut his hair himself. He is very good-looking, and his friend that he liked Diana describes him as "hot in a cold sort of way". Caine does not look much like his brother, but is the mirror image of his father. He is incredibly charismatic and manipulative, but cocky, vain, and incredibly greedy. He is obsessed with power. He also shows no sympathy or empathy for anyone until towards the end of his life. He is ruthless but mostly sane, and is intelligent enough to be reasoned with. He is also able to resist the Gaiaphage for short amounts of time. Power and abilities Caine has something like telekinesis, ((the only difference being that it is focused through the hands, not (completely) the mind)) a four-bar power unlike any other that allows him to move objects with his mind. His range is roughly eighty feet, although he can throw objects weighing tons much further. He can also use his power as if it is a giant invisible fist, making him very hard to fight against, and he can make invisible walls with it. It is unknown how many objects Caine can control at a time, but it seems to be in the triple digits. Caine has extremely good control of this power. Caine is also strategic enough to organize and win battles if the people on his side do as they are told. He has shown himself to be very capable in combat, even holding his own against an army of the Gut-Roaches by himself. However, he is very reliant on his power, and often takes unnecessary risks. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Constance Temple gave birth to fraternal twins - Samuel and David. However, she sensed David's connection with the Gaiaphage due to his father's DNA being fused with ASO-1, and so she put him up for adoption. He was soon adopted by unloving parents and renamed Caine Soren, but his parents were "jerks" and sent him to Coates Academy because they wanted him gone. However, Caine began developing a power, and he demonstrated this to Diana Ladris and Drake Merwin, even hospitalizing a teacher at the behest of Diana (whom he was becoming increasingly infatuated with). He eventually started a group of kids with powers plus Jack, and they helped each other become better at what they could do. ;Gone Caine sees opportunity when all the adults and older kids vanish. Diana tells him to make a deal with Perdido Beach for food but he decides to take it over, and orders Drake to cement the hands (which the power is focused through) of anyone that disagrees. Caine then successfully takes Perdido Beach over after dealing with a disagreeing Cookie and soon discovers that he and Sam are twins, so he orders Drake and his other lackeys to bring Sam to him. He prepares to cement Sam but Sam escapes and goes on the run. Caine, knowing that he will poof in a few days, orders Jack to film Andrew's fifteenth birthday, where he discovers that he will be tempted by someone and he just has to refuse. Caine prepares to cement Sam after he is captured by Drake, but immediately makes a break for it when the Coates mutants are freed. He then holds Drake still while Diana cuts his arm off and prepares for his next attack. He fights Sam but loses and gets burned, and as he heals Pack Leader takes him to the Gaiaphage, which destroys his sanity. ;Hunger After being insane for three months, during which time he throws Chunk through a wall, Caine is restored his sanity by the Gaiaphage, who secretly manipulates Caine to feed itself. Caine begins preparing for an attack on the Nuclear Power Plant, using Bug to scour it, Diana to get him Jack (so he can turn Perdido Beach's electricity off), and the reluctant new Orsay to check that Sam doesn't suspect them. Caine then launches his attack and succeeds, but realizes that he's being controlled and can't resist. He secretly sends Bug to retrieve Orsay and have her spy on the Gaiaphage's thoughts, with the promise of freedom if she succeeds. Then he prepares to take a fuel rod and go to the mine shaft, and succeeds, but when he arrives, Drake turns on him. Caine, who anticipated the event, kills Drake and blocks the mine shaft, managing to resist the Gaiaphage for long enough to do so (but not for long enough to avoid feeding it). He, Sam and Duck Zhang manage to stop the Gaiaphage, and Caine makes sure that Lana saves Diana. He then returns to Coates. ;Lies Caine, like the rest of the Coates students, is starving. He retrieves Panda's body and is brought a cooked leg, which he eats, knowing that it's cannibalism or death. He is told of San Francisco de Sales Island by Bug, and so makes a deal with the Human Crew; if they start a fire to distract the Town Council, Caine and his mutants (Diana, Bug and Penny) will go to the island. Caine's boat is destroyed by Hank, who he kills before entering the other boat and leaving the kids on it. He experiments with Paint and eventually manages to get himself, as well as Bug, Penny and Diana, to the island, where they find Sanjit and Virtue. They are given drugged food and Caine is tied up, but is woken by Penny. He tries to kill Sanjit and his siblings, and dangles Penny over a cliff when she disobeys him, but loses his grip on both Penny and the helicopter Sanjit is piloting when Diana steps over the cliff. He saves her and Penny (but not before the latter's legs are shattered), and remains on the island. ;Plague Caine and Diana eventually start a romantic relationship, and have sex several times, resulting in Diana becoming pregnant. Caine also becomes more and more empathetic, until he reveals that he was waiting for someone to come for him when Quinn takes him back so he can deal with the bugs. Caine declares himself as king, killing Lance to gain Turk's loyalty, and fights the bugs. He is losing until Brianna comes to help him, and manages to convince two thirds of the town to stay in Perdido Beach, while the others go to Lake Tramonto with Sam. ;Fear Although Albert Hillsborough is actually running the town, Caine remains king. Because of Cigar's crime of murder, Caine sentences him to an entire day of Penny. When Penny goes too far, Caine threatens her. He is then tricked by Penny and his hands are cemented, before he is humiliated in front of the town - however, as they need him to stop whatever attacks when the barrier turns completely black, the town rise up but can't stop Penny until Lana steps in, makes Penny leave town, and heals Caine's hands as the cement is chipped off. Caine later saves a girl who runs into the new fire. Quinn manages to convince Caine to help Sam stop Gaia Soren-Ladris, his new daughter who is now possessed by the Gaiaphage, and Drake and Penny. Caine, knowing that if he doesn't do something all anyone will remember him for will be being defeated by Penny, manages to kill Penny on his second try. The barrier turns transparent and Caine finds himself looking at Connie Temple, his real mother. He turns and walks away. ;Light Caine, depressed, tells Virtue that everyone is going to starve because no one is working. He also mentions how only Turk and Bug remain loyal to him, and both are worse than useless. However, Sam, Edilio and Toto arrive, and propose that Edilio takes over running Perdido Beach now that Albert has fled. In response, Caine attacks Sam, but the ensuing fight is broken up when Edilio threatens to castrate Caine with his shotgun. Toto confirms that Caine respects Edilio, and so Caine gives up his position of power, and feels relief that only Sam sees. He eventually decides to help Sam hunt Gaia down, although Caine just wants to rescue Diana. After collapsing the mine shaft, they find Gaia several times and lose every fight, because Gaia can enter Caine's mind and make him feel unimaginable pain. Caine is forced to join Gaia's side, although he doesn't help her when she is ambushed. Edilio angrily demands that Caine helps them beat Gaia as it's all his fault the Gaiaphage even got the chance to possess her, but Caine and Diana flee to the island yet again. However, Caine has a change of heart, and returns after doing three things: writing a letter that claims Caine is responsible for everything bad that the kids in the FAYZ did, stealing the missile launchers on the island, and offering himself as a sacrifice to Little Pete. Caine makes sure Diana is safe, before trying to kill Gaia with a missile. This ends up killing Orc, and so Caine allows Little Pete to possess him, destroying Caine's consciousness. Pete and Gaia kill each other. ;Monster Caine briefly appears in Shade Darby's flashback. Notes *The meteor that hit the power plant absorbed his father's DNA and created the Gaiaphage which possessed his daughter. This means that although Gaia is his daughter, the Gaiaphage is partly made of his father. *Caine never mentions that he's sixteen by the end of the series. *Caine is younger than Sam by three minutes. *Despite Caine being one of the four major characters, along with Sam, Astrid and Diana, he only appears on two covers. *The description of Caine on his gravestone is "Blaze of Glory". This is what he titled his final standdown against the Gaiaphage. *With Gaia being first, Caine has the second highest killcount in the series: Chunk, Drake, Hank, Lance, Penny, Orc, and several unnamed kids. Quotes Gallery ;Trailers Caine Telekinesis Plague trailer.png|Caine using telekinesis to make a kid float in mid air Lies UK trailer Caine.png|Caine in the UK trailer for Lies Caine.png Caine Lies trailer telekinesis.png Caine and Diana.PNG|Caine and Diana ;Covers Caine Soren.png|Caine on the back cover of Gone fr:Caine Soren pl:Caine Soren Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Coates Student Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light